Azeli
History Azeli was born in the small village of Birchhollow, hidden within the forests between Lightbarrow and Khaba's Path. Birchhollow is largely populated by hengeyokai like Azeli's self, leaving her rather unfamiliar with other races, for the majority of her life. In the small, peaceful village, everyone knew one another. Azeli was born under the light of the full moon, quickly showing signs of being among the few the villagers referred to as "the moon's chosen". While this affinity for the moon wasn't (and still isn't) very strong, it was the first marking of being special that would later lead to her training. As Azeli grew older, she took interests in many things. Exploring the village, and what little outside the village she was allowed to - Ever on the move, she was often asked to deliver things from place to place in the village. From her mother, she learned to be a tailor, and quite enjoyed sewing colourful -- and often strange -- outfits. As well, she had a soft spot for sweets and fairy tales, often receiving them as rewards from various villagers for the various tasks she performed around the village. By the age of 14, Azeli stood out to her grandfather. As one of the village's elders, Azeli's grandfather had taken notice of potential in her. Believing her to have the 'makings of a hero', he took it upon himself to train her for this task. ~ A lot of the history section was lost by a formatting error, but I have since posted a lot of the lost portions as a story on the forums, in a cliche re-cap episode-esque form: See the thread, here! Appearance Azeli's appearance, of course, is somewhat reminiscent of a rabbit. Her white hair, rabbit-like ears, rabbit-like feet, and poof-y tail are all obvious markings of this. Typically, Azeli wears modest, colourful outfits she's tailored herself, almost exclusively bottomed with leggings. Personality Generally, Azeli is quite excitable, and ever-curious. However, her training has taught her to contain those traits, when necessary. For the most part. Friends The villagers of her home town. Grotzt - A half orc that Azeli went on many adventures with early on. She hasn't seen him in a while, but she has fond memories of their conversations at the Storm Guardians Guildhall. Ventus - One of the first major heroes Azeli met and looked up to. She joined the Storm Guardians, under him, during her time in Haven. Fynnegan - A fellow rabbit she met often, outside of the Storm Guardians Guildhall. He was another hero that Azeli looked up to for quite a while. Alexander - One of the first people Azeli met when she arrived in Haven. He guided her around town and directed her towards the Storm Guardians -- A group that Azeli spent a long time with. Juuna Saie - A 'hero' that Azeli looked up to for quite a long time, and still does to some extent. Since becoming stronger, she's found herself adventuring with Juuna frequently, and has often relied on Juuna's assistance with crafting and other magical needs. Scharp Thompson - Currently if-fy on whether she really respects him as a hero, but her time assisting him in O'Kibo is not one she'll forget. Hikari - Similar to Scharp, though Azeli has seen much more adventures with Hikari. Arryn - A smol bean she's been on a number of adventures with. She is smol bean, who healies and buffs and is very nice. J-Hara - Space. Fellow monk. Fellow O'Kibo monk. Ye. Gou - Another monk who worked in O'Kibo, Azeli had a number of sparring matches with him. Mango Lime - He's motherfuckin' Mango Lime. Friend of all. Enemies Kumi - A member of a cult currently threatening Sheng. He played her and several allies for fools, before betraying them all. Skye - Though she often works peacefully with Skye, she does not trust Skye, after a number of attempts to claim the souls of the fallen. Aspirations Azeli wishes to make her village proud, and live up to the tales of heroes she's read in the past. Category:Player Characters